Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En
Okei.. Berhubung sempat ada kebingungan mengenai effect Shi En, saya akan mencoba membahas efek Shi En sedetail-detailnya, dan moga-moga tidak makin membingungkan nantinya. Apakah efek Shi-En bisa digunakan saat giliran musuh ? Ok, pertama-tama saya akan menjelaskan beberapa jenis effect monster terlebih dahulu. Seperti matematika, kalau hanya dikasih jawaban akhirnya saja, rasanya kurang afdol. Okay, effect monster terbagi dalam 5 jenis, yakni: '1.Continuous' Monster dengan jenis ini efeknya akan terus berjalan selama dia face-up di field. Contoh: Jinzo '2. Ignition' Untuk mengaktifkan efek monster jenis ini, hanya dapat dilakukan di Main Phase 1 atau 2 pada giliran kita. Efek ini perlu diaktifkan secara manual (dideklarasikan oleh player yang bersangkutan). Contoh: Blackwing - Gale The Whirlwind, Chaos Sorcerer '3. Trigger' Nah, kalau yang ini, tidak bisa sembarangan dipakai. Biar dapat efeknya, player tersebut perlu memenuhi suatu syarat tertentu. Selain itu, aktivasi dari efek kartu ini akan menimbulkan Chain Link. Jadi, perlu dibedakan dengan monster seperti Sky Scourge Invicil karena dia termasuk jenis Continuous. Hanya saja, dengan kondisi yang berbeda diperoleh hasil yang berbeda pula. Contoh: Monarch '4. FLIP' Sepertinya sudah pada tau. Tandanya ada kata "FLIP:" di efek kartunya. Contoh: Morphing Jar '5. Quick Effect' Nah, ini dia Effect Monster yang bisa dipake di giliran musuh. Monster jenis ini memiliki keunikan, yaitu dia memiliki Spell Speed 2, artinya, dapat dipakai untuk nge-chain efek kartu musuh, berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Contoh: Legendary Six Samurai Shi En Dan jangan lupa, walaupun bisa digunakan saat giliran musuh, efek Shi En masih Spell Speed 2. Artinya, dia tidak bisa negate Counter Trap. Jadi, pertanyaan ini sudah terjawab ya! NEXT!! Once per turn kan? Kalo di field kita ada Great Shogun Shien gimana? Apakah itu artinya complete lockdown? Oh, sayangnya tidak saudaraku. Mari kita cek rulings yang diberikan oleh sesepuh kita di yugioh.wikia.com : If the effect of "Great Shogun Shien" is applied, when "Magic Jammer"/"Seven Tools of the Bandit"/etc negates the activation of a Spell/Trap Card, the opponent can activate one more Spell/Trap Card. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Rulings:Great_Shogun_Shien Ok, karena wordings dari LSS Shi En adalah menegate aktivasi dari Spell/Trap (sama seperti Magic Jammer dan Seven Tools), maka kartu tersebut dianggap tidak pernah diaktifkan, jadinya masih sah untuk mengaktifkan satu Spell/Trap lainnya. Namun ingat, aktivasi kartu yang dinegate oleh LSS Shi En baru akan ternegate apabila sudah resolving. Jadi, misalkan di field kita ada LSS Shi En dan Great Shogun Shien, maka: Musuh: (aktifkan Heavy Storm) Anda: (negate pakai LSS Shi En) Musuh: (aktifkan Divine Wrath) Anda: "Gak bisa dong! Kan once per turn" Musuh: "Kan Heavy Storm-nya dinegate sama Shi En-mu" Anda: "Kan belom resolving? Jadi belom kenegate dong.. Kalau misalnya saya iseng pake Divine Wrath ke monster saya sendiri, jadinya Heavy Storm anda tetap aktif tokh??" Dan musuh pun rage quit << contoh jelek, jangan ditiru. Tapi: Musuh: (aktifkan Heavy Storm) Anda: (negate pakai LSS Shi En) Musuh: (aktifkan Dark Hole) Anda hanya dapat meratapi nasib anda yang salah negate... Ga p2 kk kan masih ada Musakani Magatama yang di set dibelakang LSS Shi En... =D OK!! NEXT!! Sebenernya definisi once per turn itu apa sih ? Okay, mari kita lihat definisi dari turn itu sendiri apa: When it is someone's turn, he/she goes through the the phases of their turn, until after the End Phase, when it is their opponent's turn. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Turn Kalau saya terjemahkan, arti satu turn itu dimulai dari Draw Phase seorang player, dan berakhir pada End Phase player tersebut. Buat contoh nyata, Anda tahu kan soal Final Countdown? Tertulis "20 turns" kan? Mari kita lihat rulingsnya: You count turns for "Final Countdown" like this: Turn 1 is the turn you activate it, Turn 2 is your opponent's turn, Turn 3 is your turn after you activated "Final Countdown", etc. Jadi,.. 'Contoh 1:' Anda: LSS Shi En! Serang! Musuh: Aktifkan Dimensional Prison!! Anda: Negate dengan LSS Shi En! Musuh: Chain! Aktifkan Mirror Force! Anda: (meratapi nasib) 'Contoh 2:' Musuh: Aktifkan Dark Hole! Anda: Negate! Musuh: (End Turn) Kamu: (selesai MP1, masuk BP), LSS Shi En, serang! Musuh: Aktifkan Dimensional Prison! Anda: Negate! Musuh: Chain! Aktifkan Mirror Force! Anda: (Lagi-lagi meratapi nasib atas hancurnya Shi En) Kalau LSS Shi En saya kena Solem Judgment, bisa jadiin Six Samurai lain buat tumbal matinya tidak? Ohohoho.. Tentu saja tidak. Mengapa? Mari kita lihat soal penegasian aktivasi Spell/Trap yang tadi sudah dibahas di atas. Kaitannya apa? Begini saudaraku, berhubung Shi En belum ter-summon secarda sempurna di field karena summoningnya sendiri kena NEGATE oleh Solemn Judgment, jadi secara kasar, dia belum menyentuh field. Jadi, dia bahkan belom Face-Up. Itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedia, monster yang belum menyentuh field, efeknya dianggap belum aktif. Makanya anda dapat menggunakan Solemn Judgment untuk negate summon dari Jinzo. Sekian dulu kalau begitu, StardustGeass